Cosplay
by McJennJen
Summary: Blaine wants to dress up, and he's manages to talk his boys into a little bit of role playing. Klainofsky, cosplay!kink, PWP


Blaine was in to cosplay. Like, really in to cosplay. Apparently Sam had gotten him into comics when Blaine went to McKinley senior year. Ever since then, Blaine had honed his sewing skills and made numerous costumes for events both around Ohio and as far as New York City.

It had taken some persuasion, but he'd managed to talk his boys into a bit of fun with his costumes. They'd worn the matching trio of outfits for Halloween the previous year. Rachel had thrown a party and invited Kurt and his friends. Always his friends. No one wanted to admit that the three young men were actually having a real relationship, and practically living at Dave's apartment together. Like it was illicit to be in love with more than one person.

"Blaine, I'm not putting that stupid hat on," Dave grumbled, pulling at the frilly bell sleeves hanging from his arms. He was walking a bit awkwardly, and pondered complaining about the tight pants again. He'd made it very well known they were even more uncomfortable than his old football pants the first time he'd been forced to wear the outfit though, and he really didn't need to say much for Blaine to know he wasn't a happy boyfriend.

"Babe, please?" Blaine walked over to Dave and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You look all sexy in your outfit." He grinned and kissed him lightly "Captain." Blaine's smile spread, a bit of mischief flowing across his face.

"Says the man in the most comfortable outfit. I'm wearing the damn hook, I'm not wearing the freaking hat." Dave rolled his eyes. Blaine had fashioned himself as a male version of Tigerlily. Loose fitting suede pants and a suede vest. No shirt under, of course. Blaine had always been a bit of a show off. The headdress full of wildly colored feathers was another example of his vibrant personality.

"You are so damn lucky we love you." Kurt walked into the living room from the bedroom, his body in spandex green. He stood close to Dave, glaring at the smaller man with the large jock. Subconsciously Kurt picked at the tight material on his thigh while he glowered at Blaine, hoping his upset face would cause Blaine to retract his request.

"I am _very_ lucky you both love me!" Blaine was damn near bouncing. He kissed Kurt, lingering for a moment because he was very aware that Kurt was much more upset about his outfit and this whole experience that Dave way. The large jock would complain, but he was enthusiastic about his roll for this.

"Now stay out here and Dave can tie me up in the bedroom!" Blaine grabbed Dave's hand and dragged the larger man behind him, taking the large pirate hat along the way.

-

"Unhand him, you scurvy swine!" Kurt jumped into the bedroom, a small wooden sward in his hand. He was trying his hardest to stay in character, but Dave and Blaine both could tell the enthusiasm wasn't quite there. Dave was standing next to the bad, having anticipated Kurt's quick arrival. Blaine's hands were tied to the headboard and his feet to the baseboard.

Dave tried to suppress a grin, instead he forced a scowl and followed the lines their boyfriend had come up with. "If you want your Tigerlily so badly, drop to your knees and show me." He really wanted to roll his eyes but Blaine had insisted this would be fun. At least it was funny.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sulked forward, quickly pulling at Dave's tight pirate pants. He really didn't look like he was having fun. "Seriously, Babe?" Dave looked down slightly. Somehow the jock managed to grow another two inches after high school graduation, leaving him much taller than both his lovers. Kurt looked up. He wasn't upset about the situation, but still looked bored and somewhat irritated at what he had to do.

Dave stepped back from the brunette and moved the slender hands, even if other parts of him were protesting. "I thought the deal was we'd let Blaine try this if we _all_ had fun." He pursed his lips and looked over to the man on the bed, his hair rather wild over his eyes. It was hard to dismiss the fact that he looked really sexy with his hair longer and untamed.

"This costume is ridiculous and my hips look huge." Kurt rambled on a bit more about his distaste for the tight fitting outfit, though Dave had heard the whole complaint the previous October, as well as days before when Blaine propositioned his lovers.

A thought occurred to Dave while he stared at Blaine and a wicked smile spread across his face. He stepped forward again, his body touching Kurt's as he leaned in, whispering in his ear and pressing soft kisses to the corner of his jaw. Blaine's face dropped as the two men discussed secrets between them and he had no way of butting in. He became even more worried when Kurt looked over, his face much happier; his smile hinting at something wicked to come. "I like that idea _much_ better." Kurt looked back to the taller man.

Kurt moved forward first, crawling onto the bed sleek like a cat as he moved, not taking his eyes off of Blaine in all his tied-up Indian glory. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows more and tugged slightly at the ties, not happy with being in the dark of his boyfriends' plans. Dave watched with a smile, knowing full well that neither him nor Kurt would be untying Blaine anytime soon.

Blaine squirmed a little while Kurt simply hovered over him, smiling. Blaine's dark eyes watched intensely every move that Kurt made. It was when Kurt finally bent down, feathering light kisses along his neck and jaw line that the musician closed his eyes and let out a small, high-pitched moan. Dave and Kurt shared smiled at the sound.

The largest of the men stepped closer, his thick hand resting on the small of Kurt's back and he knelt on the bed. Blaine's eyes opened just barely, heavy from the ecstasy he was already in, just from the kisses dancing on his skin.

Dave moved closer to Kurt, positioning himself behind the thin man and placing his other hand on the slender hip (even if Kurt would always think he had pear hips because of that stupid cheer coach). Both hands rubbed softly along the spandex pants and under the tight fitted shirt, absorbing the feeling of the soft skin under his calloused hands. A deep murmur could be heard against Blaine's skin. For a moment Kurt reached back and squeezed Dave's thigh in encouragement before returning to his task of teasing the tied up man.

"This is so unfair," Blaine was looking at Dave again, a grin spread across his face. He removed his hands from under Kurt's shirt and moved to Blaine, running his hands over the loose suede of his pants.

"How exactly is this unfair again?" Kurt asked teasingly, a purr to his voice. He giggled and let his slim fingers work lower, dipping between his own legs to meet where Dave's hand were lightly rolling over Blaine's thighs and stomach, obviously avoiding the fast growing bulge that had already been half-present before the two men climbed on top of him.

"You're both teasing and I can't do anything about it," Blaine pouted, tugging slightly at his hand and feet restraints again for emphasis.

Kurt turned around, grinning at Dave before he pulled him into a deep kiss. "And he thought that he'd get away with dressing us up like this." He smiled against the jocks lips. Kurt let his weight fall onto Blaine's abdomen as he continued to kiss the larger man, twisting his torso to have better access. He hands left Blaine's chest and moved to Dave, slowly unbuttoning the frilly pirate shirt.

Another whine erupted from Blaine's chest and he thrust slightly to get their attention. He didn't do well with only watching. Although he would have liked to be part of the action, it was really too much of a turn on to not be able to touch them, or himself for that matter.

Dave and Kurt paused, smiling together before looking down at the dark haired man. Kurt moved back to a sitting position, looking down at Blaine, his hands on his hips. "You're not making it any easier on yourself," he informed Blaine. "The more you fight it, the longer we'll take." His Cheshire cat smile returned, just before he leaned down and licked along Blaine's neck, his ass lifting from Blaine's torso.

Dave reacted to this, setting his hands on the tight cheeks. He rubbed small circles, squeezing every so often. Kurt's back arched slightly, signaling that he was enjoying the action. Dave's hands moved up under the singer's shirt again, this time hitching his fingers under his tights and pulling them down, exposing the bare skin. It's not like Kurt could have worn underwear with that outfit, and they hadn't really planned on staying clothed very long anyway.

Kurt pushed back against Dave, encouraging him to move backwards slightly while he worked his way down Blaine's body. Dave obliged, still shimmying the green spandex down Kurt's thighs. It was amazing how well they worked together; with Kurt still pleasuring Blaine while Dave undressed Kurt. It all fell into place like an elaborate dance with the three of them.

Kurt sat up slightly, tugging on Blaine's pants, having reached the waist of the suede that was covering the lower half of the small mans body. Blaine lifted his hips from the bed to help, his eyes fixed on the man undressing him.

"How the hell am I…" Kurt looked down at Blaine though he was talking to the man behind him who was still caressing his ass, dipping his large hands between his crack and massaging his hole, causing little whimpers to escape from Kurt when he was trying to be coherent enough to seduce his other lover. "… am I supposed to undress him?"

Dave didn't reply. He reached to the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a pair of scissors. "Cut them off." He said as he handed Kurt the sharp utensil.

"No! I spent so much time on these!" Blaine argued from his position.

Dave moved, kneeling next to Kurt so he could have a good view of the actor as he spoke. "You could make new ones" Dave quirked an eyebrow at the tied up man, a grin spreading across his face again. He moved closer and leaned down to kiss Blaine. "I give you full permission to dress me up like Jack Sparrow next time," Dave said; his lips still grazing Blaine's as he spoke. He deepened the kiss again. He could hear cloth tearing and Blaine tensed slightly. Dave's fingers laced into the thick curls and Blaine relaxed, nipping at Dave's lips and allowing their tongues to dance.

The hiss that erupted from Blaine startled Dave slightly. He looked down the small mans torso to be greeted with Kurt looking up at them both, his blue eyes heavy under thick eyelashes. His gorgeous pink lips were wrapped around Blaine's thick cock. Dave smiled at the sight. Blaine's head lolled back as Kurt closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand, slowly working the erection in a way he knew his lover would enjoy.

"Get over here." They could hear Kurt mumble, his long arm reaching for Dave and tugging for the larger man to be closer while his other worked at Blaine's erection. He guided the thick hands to his bare ass where they'd been moments before. Dave's hazel eyes didn't leave Blaine until the dark haired man closed his eyes again, reviling in the feel of Kurt's mouth back on him.

The jock smiled, his hands mindlessly roaming over the soft skin, but focusing instead of the sight of both men before him. He had a moment to think about how lucky he was, before Kurt thrust back slightly, reminding him of what the lean man wanted.

Dave grinned, leaned down and bit lightly on the firm muscle. The groan that was returned made his smile widen. He moved, letting his lips graze across the smooth skin until he could bury his face between Kurt's cheeks. He moved quickly, savoring the taste. The groans that were grumbled behind a mouth full of Blaine's cock were music to his ears.

He reached between Kurt's legs, wrapping his fingers around the base of Blaine's cock and squeezing, grinning into Kurt ass as he heard Blaine hissing and moaning from the extra stimulation.

He leaned back; grabbing the lube he'd retrieved moments earlier. He lathered a heaping pile onto one set of fingers, smoothing it over both hands, warming the cool gel. His left hand went back to Kurt's ass, slipping one finger in easily. Kurt thrust back slightly, groaning. Dave peaked around and could see blue eyes looking back at him as Kurt took a moment to breath.

Dave used his knees to nudge Kurt slightly so he could have better access to Blaine, encouraging Kurt to move to a right angle of Blaine. As Kurt wiggled over, Dave's hand stayed in perfect sync, inserting another digit into Kurt's hole.

Not only did Dave now have a better access to do the same to Blaine as he was doing to Kurt, he could see everything perfectly. Kurt looking up with gorgeous sparkling eyes, his pink lips around Blaine still, and how Blaine's head would fall back with a moan from time to time before he looked back at the two, his lower lip between his sharp white teeth.

With a slight 'pop' Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine. The brunette sat up wordlessly, swatting Dave hand away playfully and mounted Blaine. Slowly, Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine, his head falling back as his body enjoyed the euphoria overtaking over.

Dave wanted to come just watching the lean singer riding Blaine. It was so fucking sexy watching them. There were times he'd just been a voyeur and let them go at it like rabbits, but he was going to be involved this time. He'd managed to work in three fingers while in a daze of watching Blaine and Kurt together.

He rubbed the head of his cock against Blaine now, savoring the feel of Kurt's back brushing against his hairy chest. The stupid hook kept getting in the way now, bumping into his abdomen each time Kurt came down against his lovers. Dave was finally fed up with the extra accessory and threw the plastic hook, that'd been hanging from his sleeve, to the floor. "You're getting rid of the hook too?" he heard Blaine say from the headboard with a slight pout in his voice.

"I've got all the hook you need. Now shut your mouth, Boy" He replied playfully, his voice rough in character, before he thrust into Blaine. Incomprehensible syllables flowing from Blaine's mouth as both his lovers pleasured him. He was pulling tightly against the restraints, wishing he could be actively involved even in the slightest way.

Kurt had been completely in his own zone as soon as Blaine was inside him, reveling in the feeling of Blaine, as well as Dave behind him. He hand was steady on Blaine's hip for a long while before changing it up, reaching back and grabbing onto Dave's waist and pulling the large man as close to him as possible. Kurt could feel Dave's thrust forward as the smaller man landed back down on Blaine's hips, causing him to grind down, sending shocks up his spine. He turned around, using his free hand to twist into Dave's short, thick hair and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss.

The rhythm the two men had was something they'd taken some time to figure out. But now it just seemed so second nature for them and it made the experience that much more pleasurable. Blaine groaned out, arching slightly into the pair, a mix between over senses and also from being ignored for the moment. Dave chuckled and shook his head at the man below him. The largest of the three was feeling extremely good and was nearly ready to let his orgasm overtake him, but resisted the urge, pushing the twisted, heated feeling in the pit of his stomach aside and continued to fuck his boyfriend, letting his large hand grip onto his hips and thrusting harder while he leaned into Kurt and gnawed at his firm shoulder.

Kurt grinned, leaning back in Dave's bites as he started to rock faster on top of the Indian. He reached around, grabbing one of Dave's hands and pulling it in front of him, guiding the jocks hand around his painfully hard cock. Dave obliged and worked his fist erratically over Kurt's dick, his other hand moving further south on Blaine and grabbing as much of the tight muscles as Dave could manage.

Blaine was in complete heaven, watching, being taken care of in such away but he still tugged and struggled against the restrains. His ass lifted from the bed for a moment, a reaction at the added sensation of Dave's hand. He groaned out again, the stimulation of Kurt's change on movement and Dave's quick thrusts. "I'm gonna..." he trailed off breathing heavy, thrusting a bit, though it was hard to chose which way to move with so much for his brain to choose from. His arms tugged harder at his restraints and as his breathing turned to shutters of ecstasy, his hips met with Kurt hard and the smallest of the three let out a very long groan and he came hard into his boyfriend who continued to move.

Kurt wasn't going to last much longer, and neither would Dave. The pulsing of Blaine's cock inside Kurt as well as his clenching muscles around Dave was enough for both men to only get a few more thrusts in before coming nearly at the same time.

Kurt collapsed forward, his sweaty body sprawled across Blaine, his cock falling out of Kurt at the angle they laid together. Dave leaned back, catching his breath and coming down from his adrenaline high.

"Can you let me out of these?" Blaine tugged at his restraints lightly, the soreness starting to settle in now that his heartbeat was slowing to a normal rate. Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine softly on the lips while his fingers worked the fabric and freed the partially-costumed man. Dave's eyes had fluttered open and he watched the exchange, noticing the red marks on Blaine's wrists. He moved forward, laying on the other side of Blaine, taking Blaine's wrists into his hands and kissing the raw spots that were already starting to swell slightly.  
>"That turned out much better than I planned." Blaine grinned, looking from one man to the other before finding his comfortable spot between the men he loved and drifting off to sleep.<p> 


End file.
